


The End of A Year – One Last Wish before Midnight ~

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, New Years Ever, wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Clowns last note before the clock strikes twelve..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of A Year – One Last Wish before Midnight ~

Well, what an eventful year. 

 

Found out lots of dirty little secrets, aired some of my own out to dry. Been up and down so many countless times. Lost one love, found another. Been on so many adventures. Gadgets, gizmos, toys... A Clown girls dream.

 

Nearly died more than I can count, dropped into Limbo, met Death, saved a life or two, broke up, got back together, worked my ass off on all my projects and at work and fought evil.

 

There are many things I would gladly take back, but they make me who I am today. So I'll never be afraid to reach my goals and dreams. I just hope next year is just a little bit more fun. 

 

Other than that, and on that note, all I need now is a good fuck for midnight. 

 


End file.
